landjfandomcom-20200213-history
Euverlèk gebroeker:Bucurestean
Gearchiveerd op 13 april Alexandru 13 apr 2008 14:38 (UTC) Verkeziginge Beloer dit foröm en kal öch oet! Watch this forum and give your opinion! Ben (talk) 15 apr 2008 05:46 (UTC) http://landj.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Verkeziginge#Kandidatuurst.C3.A8lling Pik snel iets in voordat de leuke dinge weg zijn ;) Anders kome we namelik burgers te kort :D --Oos Wes Ilava Thoes Bès 15 apr 2008 13:36 (UTC) Alexandru Latin trial We moeten iets invullen: dit. Representated by... Moet van Dimitri anders wordt hij boos. --Oos Wes Ilava Thoes Bès 17 apr 2008 17:23 (UTC) :Lol. Nou-ou! Ik wil niet dat 'ie boos wordt :( Alexandru 17 apr 2008 19:43 (UTC) ::We wijzen Hoogvleet aan, ok? :p Alexandru 17 apr 2008 19:59 (UTC) :::Anders Bart K oder Benopat Alexandru 17 apr 2008 19:59 (UTC) ::::Hoogvletium? Ok. Die doet dat vast wel :D --Oos Wes Ilava Thoes Bès 18 apr 2008 05:02 (UTC) poll http://nation.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:Hurbanova_Novine/Poll#Deletion - weg die zooi of late staan? --Oos Wes Ilava Thoes Bès 18 apr 2008 14:56 (UTC) :Mag jij beslissen. Alexandru 18 apr 2008 18:29 (UTC) Forum:Verkeziginge U kunt nog uw stem uitbrengen tot maandig 12 mei 2008. U kunt voor (veur(e)) tegen (taenge) en neutraal (netraol) stemmen. Uw stem kan een wereld van verschil uitmaken bij de volgende posten: goevernäör - ketuur, erfgood en maatsjappie - oetstenjig - verveur. --OWTB 10 mei 2008 08:10 (UTC) Forum:Verkeziginge Geer zeentj verkaoze dore Mäöreser luuj es minister van oetstenjighi-jjer en minister van verveur. --OWTB 13 mei 2008 05:13 (UTC) Sinä oly ... ... pusilmæja, laŋkrutebolja, amolyja sairasja. --OWTB 29 jun 2008 09:29 (UTC) Sjèlje Offesjiële blókkaasj: Waenges 't sjèlje ónger verbórgenès (mit behölp van ) Mót ich dich blókkieëre van d'n doer einer daag. Dizdaags wuuersje geblokkieërdj. --OWTB 29 jun 2008 10:42 (UTC) Ovetabiânã Trouwens, ik heb al door waarvan die 'sj' komt... Als je Limburgs in een fonetisch schrift gebaseerd op het Nederlands zou schrijven zou het volgende met Hjuèl Kùertz gebeuren: :Hjuèl Kùertz (*neugan dassimba zeuvantjannillaf, Krunevùl, †vieftjan mjart 1802, Sènteim) waar ðan jasjta goevanùùr Mùùrasjis. Chè woorð bikkintj roowntj zeuvantjanzeuvanninvieftig chwen ða oowpkoom veua voowlksrichtar in voowlksbisjloeting. I zeuvantjanvievinzèsjtig cheef ða ðie Voowlkspartja Mùùras (VPM) aan es jasjte partja, get chjal nömmandj in vjarlik ðenðatieja. I zeuvantjanzeuvanninzeuvantig biggoows tar an chirvoowlking tènga gam keiza, ðet i zeuvantjanvievinnachtig oeðvloog in ðie jasj vakkezinga Mùùrasjis chwoobie zien partja euvazich ein woorð oeðet ta bikkoom ða lihja venna kabinnit Hjuèl Kùertz I. Chè bikkoom goevanùùr esj tar oowp noowmara nei sjting. I zeuvantjanðreejineugantig trooj ðar oeða polietiek afta zien partjau grweeat valees chatj. :Esj tar iððanisj Mùùras waar moowsj ta zich oownga ðie vakkezingar esj Chweel ven Kùùrz oeðbringan. Sjpèda vanoom ða zich afta ziena dôwpnaoma Hjuèl Kùertz. Zuuch Chweel ven Kùùrz veua mjar infoowrmaasj. Je schrijft het niet, maar je spreekt het wel uit bij alle combinaties zoals sp, sl, sn, sm, sw, st, sch (!), sk, sf, sj (!: sch spreek je als sj uit :P) --OuWTB 10 jul 2009 17:54 (UTC) Gepromovieerdj "promovieëre" bestaat idd, maar net als in het Duits laten we bij werkwoorden op -ieëre de ge- weg, dus: bön promovieërdj ;) --OuWTB jan 14, 2010 15:38 (UTC) :Kwam in de buurt :P --Bucurestean jan 14, 2010 15:39 (UTC) ::Idd :P Al blijft "promovieëre" een beetje vaag taalgebruik. Gebruikelijker is "ich bön hoeager gekaome (ewèrk/tö wèrke)" :) --OuWTB jan 14, 2010 15:43 (UTC) : (^_^) --Lars jan 14, 2010 16:03 (UTC) Nu is deze site tot 14 feb inactief :'( --OuWTBsjrief-mich fib 9, 2010 18:31 (UTC) :Je mag nog altijd dag-artikelen aanmaken op rowikicity (A) --Bucurestean fib 9, 2010 18:37 (UTC) ::Hahahah :D Als je me vertelt wat "... is een dag", "geboren", "gestorven" en "gebeurtenissen" is :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich fib 9, 2010 18:46 (UTC) "... is een dag", este o zi "geboren", născut "gestorven" murit en "gebeurtenissen" evenimente --Bucurestean fib 9, 2010 19:23 (UTC) :Haahaha, dan weet ik nog geen categorie en het sjabloonn "stub" :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich fib 10, 2010 05:29 (UTC) ::Categorie:Zile & Format:Ciot :) --Bucurestean fib 10, 2010 21:29 (UTC) :::'k Zal er eens een dagje over slapen (school è, dus veel slaaptijd) --OuWTBsjrief-mich fib 11, 2010 05:53 (UTC) ::::Ja, 't is een grote onderneming :P --Bucurestean fib 11, 2010 15:31 (UTC) Mă miraţi băieţi... în câte locuri discutaţi... pe 2 proiecte şi pe 3 pagini dintr-unul şi d-aici 2 pagini (sau mă înşel?) alegeţi-vă locul că faceţi mizerie peste tot, şi-aşa mi-e greu să arhivez discuţii largi. Gutten abend! --[[User:Misterr| Misterr ]][[User talk:Misterr| Talk]] fib 9, 2010 20:24 (UTC) : Care mizerie, e chiar aşa o problemă... --Bucurestean fib 9, 2010 20:57 (UTC) Stöm Geer verzeukere vröndjelikerwies gaerne eur stöm achter tö laoten óp g'm forume. G'r maag aan hoeagster drèè stöm oedbringe, mènder goodgekaos zie. Goevernäör ver noea, --OuWTBsjrief-mich fib 9, 2010 18:57 (UTC) :Danke miener ziej. --OuWTBsjrief-mich fib 10, 2010 05:29 (UTC) 15 fibberwarie :'( --OuWTBsjrief-mich fib 14, 2010 10:50 (UTC) : (((A))) --Bucurestean fib 14, 2010 10:54 (UTC) "is g'm"? :P Er zijn twee redenen waarom dit verkeerd is :P # het is nominatief, niet datief (de -m is van datief net als in Deutsch :P) # d- > g- komt bij lidwoorden alleen voor na een voorzetsel, "is" is geen voorzetsel :P dus, "is de". Limburgs is soms makkelijker dan het lijkt :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich fib 15, 2010 15:22 (UTC) :Hahhaha topconclusie :)) --Bucurestean fib 15, 2010 19:36 (UTC) Verkaoze Doe bös verkaoze toet e midglieje dèr veurkamer Mäöresès. Wètveurstèller kèns se hie vinje. --OuWTBsjrief-mich mie 1, 2010 05:46 (UTC) :Danke :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich mie 8, 2010 18:56 (UTC) ::Cu plăcere ;) --Bucurestean mie 8, 2010 22:06 (UTC) Wil jij de beul zijn? --OuWTBsjrief-mich mei 15, 2010 09:46 (UTC) :Euh, wees es specifieker :P Bucurestean mei 15, 2010 09:46 (UTC) ::Jij moet dimitri dan blokken/vragen om een bosje bloemen/dwingen een huis te kopen/dwingen srry te zeggen :P --`OuWTBsjrief-mich mei 15, 2010 09:48 (UTC) :::Nicio problema frate! :P Bucurestean mei 15, 2010 09:48 (UTC) ::::Zie niet mijn GP :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich mei 15, 2010 09:50 (UTC) :::::De galgeberg? Hahahahaha :P Bucurestean mei 15, 2010 09:50 (UTC) :::::: :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich mei 15, 2010 09:51 (UTC) Taart! EEN STUKJE TAART VOOR JULLIE :D mei 15, 2010 17:22 (UTC) :Slecht :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich nov 30, 2010 14:47 (UTC) ::Mhahaha nobody's gonna know. Bucu nov 30, 2010 14:47 (UTC) ::: :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich nov 30, 2010 14:48 (UTC) Alexandru Latin Leeft 'ie hier nog wel of wil je ook hier je naam veranderen? :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich dec 11, 2010 18:47 (UTC) :Laat 'm nog ff leven jongu :)) Bucu dec 12, 2010 12:12 (UTC) ::OK :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich dec 12, 2010 12:30 (UTC) Hey, de ministerpost betekent dat je je e-mailadres moet opgeven. Dus als je minister wilt worden moet je me efkes je e-mailadres dat je geregeld bekijkt doorschikken via . --OuWTBsjrief-mich dec 28, 2010 17:34 (UTC) :Tss, burocraat. Cristian Latin dec 28, 2010 19:17 (UTC) ::Jazeker :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich dec 29, 2010 09:02 (UTC) ::: Je hebt m'n e-mail toch al? :P Cristian Latin dec 29, 2010 09:21 (UTC) (niet te verstrekken aan derden) ::::Ja, dat is een beetje het probleem :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich dec 29, 2010 09:30 (UTC) ::::: Waar is een oude vertrouwde overlegpagina nog goed voor. Cristian Latin dec 29, 2010 09:31 (UTC) ::::::Nergens :P Nee, met e-mail komt er tenminste iets van, in tegenstelling tot via de wiki. Wat we wel kunnen doen is dat ik je alle e-mails apart doorstuur als je per se "anoniem" wilt blijven :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich dec 29, 2010 09:33 (UTC) :::::::Prima :P Cristian Latin dec 29, 2010 09:34 (UTC) ::::::::Dat is dan afgemaakt :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich dec 29, 2010 09:35 (UTC) ::::::::: Wat is afgemaakt? :O Cristian Latin dec 29, 2010 09:36 (UTC) ::::::::::Het Heilige Mäöreser Varken. --OuWTBsjrief-mich dec 29, 2010 09:38 (UTC) ::::::::::: Ik heb ook alleen maar varkensvlees gegeten met kerst. Cristian Latin dec 29, 2010 09:39 (UTC) ::::::::::::Varkensvlees en kip :P En veel te veel drank :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich dec 29, 2010 09:40 (UTC) :::::::::::::Je bent bij de verkeerde persoon als je denkt dat je een woordje als "drank" moet vertalen :P Cristian Latin dec 29, 2010 09:41 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Weet ik veel dat 't ook Nederlands is :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich dec 29, 2010 09:45 (UTC) ::::::::::::::: Je hoort drank te kunnen zeggen in minstens 10 talen, net zoals ik, want je weet nooit in wat voor een situatie je kunt belanden. Cristian Latin dec 29, 2010 09:46 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::Hahaha :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich dec 29, 2010 09:48 (UTC) Verkeziginger 2012 Bèsten broekersbörger dès lenjes, Gaere wille 'ch öch aanwieze toet g'r verkeziginger haersjiks dès jaors. I gezer verkeziginger zeentj g'r oedgenuuedig óm eur stöm tö bringe doerendj zeptèmbere (hèrsmaondje) ven g'm viefèntwèntjigstem euvertoet g'm dèrtigstem. Wiltj g'r eurzèlf verkezigber stömme den ziem midmuuegelik. Gaere mót g'r den - wen me zich aansloeter bie 'ner rèds bestäöndjer partieë - e stroumsberich versjikken achter Oos Wes Ilave, vermèljendj die midgliedjswaeringspartieë, die moeaterhed (nör i g'm Hoeaglèmbörgsje) èn dietj stroumspósheimsnómber. Wen me-n 'n èèg partieë óprichter, mót me det zèlvendjen ouch doon èn me mót de vórm óp g'm verkezigingsforömme invölle veur g'm viefèntwèntjigstem. Nuujhijjer èn inlichtinger euver g'm stömme völger zaon. Mid vröndjeliker biehèlsjing, Oos Wes Ilava - Raod ven Verstenje - 22 sep 2012 09:44 (UTC) Stömming i 2012ᵉ Oos Wes Ilava - Raod ven Verstenje - 24 sep 2012 10:11 (UTC) Verkeziginger 2013 Bèsten broekersbörger dès lenjes, Gaere wille 'ch öch aanwieze toet g'r verkeziginger haersjiks dès jaors. I gezer verkeziginger zeentj g'r oedgenuuedig óm eur stöm tö bringe doerendj zjuunje (zómmermaondje) ven g'm viefèntwèntjigstem euvertoet g'm dèrtigstem. Wiltj g'r eurzèlf verkezigber stömme den ziem midmuuegelik. Gaere mót g'r den - wen me zich aansloeter bie 'ner rèds bestäöndjer partieë - e stroumsberich versjikken achter Oos Wes Ilave, vermèljendj die midgliedjswaeringspartieë, die moeaterhed (nör i g'm Hoeaglèmbörgsje) èn dietj stroumspósheimsnómber. Wen me-n 'n èèg partieë óprichter, mót me det zèlvendjen ouch doon èn me mót de vórm óp g'm verkezigingsforömme invölle veur g'm viefèntwèntjigstem. Nuujhijjer èn inlichtinger euver g'm stömme völger zaon. Mid vröndjeliker biehèlsjing, Oos Wes Ilava - Raod ven Verstenje - 8 jun 2013 09:55 (UTC) Stömming i 2013ᵉ Oos Wes Ilava - Raod ven Verstenje - 25 jun 2013 09:55 (UTC)